The invention relates to a tilt-lock device for rotary tilt-wing windows and doors or the like, consisting of a tilt-lock plate with lock webs sitting upon the upright frame bar in the lower frame corner at the lock side and of a locking element associated with the upright frame bar at the lock side. The locking element sits at the lower end of a swivel lashing that is connected through a bearing pivot at its upper end with a connecting rod, whereby the swivel lashing passes with its bearing pivot through an elongated slot in a U-rail. The U-rail serves for guidance of the connecting rod and is releasable at least in the tilt-open switch-position for a limited swivel motion on a locking element engaging in a tilt-lock pocket in the tilt-lock plate relative to the U-rail, the connecting rod, as well as to the tilt-lock plate. A flexible bar spring sits with two laterally spaced legs connected with one another through a web on the one hand in a holding and on the other hand is clamped with its two legs at the swivel lashing at a distance from the axis of its bearing pivot.
A tilt-lock device of this kind is already known and is described for example in the DE-AS No. 30 08 556. In exactly the same design it can be used on all practically occurring tilt-open angles for the wings, thereby to secure in each case the chatter-free holding of the tilted wing and to ensure on the tilted wing the effective blocking of the fitting of the connecting rod against faulty connection on tilted wing and to serve beyond this as lift-security bolt for the tilted wing in the area of the tilt-lock.
On this known tilt-lock device the flexible bar spring is arranged lying before the outside surface of the U-rail and is thereby anchored on its one end with spacing above the swivel lashing at the connecting rod, while its other end is clamped at the swivel lashing outside of the axis of the shaft serving as bearing pivot.
The flexible bar spring requires therefore in each case before the outside of the U-rail and above the swivel lashing a free space for its accommodation, which free space must be considerably larger dimensioned in longitudinal direction of the U-rail than that free space which per se is required for the longitudinal displacement of the swivel lashing relative to the U-rail. Thus there is required for use of the flexible bar spring in work connection with the swivel lashing a free space before the free longitudinal side of the U-rail which has a length which stands against the free space needed with exclusive use of the swivel lashing in a ratio of approximately 1.6:1. In the area of this additionally required free space there can then naturally not be provided any additional working parts such as are frequently used on connecting rod fittings because through this the operation of the flexible bar spring can be effectively impaired.
Object of the invention is to provide a tilt-lock device of this class on which not only the mounting space for accommodation of the flexible bar spring is better utilized or reduced, respectively, but where at the same time the initial spring tension is improved. Beyond this there will simultaneously be minimized in practical operation all possible manifestations of wear between the mutually movable functional parts.
The invention achieves the solution of this task through the characterizing features that the flexible bar spring is taken up in the elongated slot of the U-rail and thereby projects with the longitudinal edges of its legs beyond the outside of the U-rail, and that the swivel lashing is provided on its back with two parallel longitudinal grooves into which engage and fit the longitudinal edges of the legs.
On account of this design of the tilt-lock device the legs of the flexible bar spring can lie with the largest part of their cross section within the material thickness of the U-rail and extend thus only to such a slight extent beyond their outer surface so that there is maintained on any possible switch position a durably secure form-locking engagement with the longitudinal grooves in the back of the swivel lashing.
A further developing feature of the invention is that the flexible bar spring is taken up stationarily or immovably in the elongated slot of the U-rail and that thereby the swivel lashing is provided with its longitudinal grooves slidingly movable relative to the legs of the bar spring.
The invention further provides that the web of the flexible bar spring abuts at the upper end of the elongated slot of the U-rail while the free ends of its legs are facing towards the lower end of this elongated slot.
The tilt-lock device of the invention is further distinguished in that the legs of the flexible bar spring run in rest position parallel to one another and that the elongated slot is provided on both longitudinal edges in the lower longitudinal area in each case with two bulges or enlargements defined against each other through a lug. The longitudinal area of the longitudinal edges are provided with the bulges or enlargements and can thereby extend approximately over the two lower thirds of the length of the elongated slot whereby the greatest width of the elongated slot in the area of the bulges may stand to the normal with of the elongated slot in a ratio of about 1.25:1.
The lugs which limit the bulges or enlargements against each other are advantageously located in that longitudinal area of the elongated slot in which the bearing pivot of the swivel lashing stands on tip-switch position of the connecting rod.
The invention is further characterized in that, that the legs of the flexible bar spring display a rectangular cross section standing upright relative to the plane of the U-rail, and consist of wear-resistant material, e.g. spring-hard steel.
Finally a tilt-lock device of the invention is further characterized in that a bump of curved contours projects into the lower end of the elongated slot of the U-rail.